


She is a Hero

by Wowgurl13



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: First AH Fanfic Post, GTA V AU, MC AU, Poorly done songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowgurl13/pseuds/Wowgurl13
Summary: Fluffy feel good songfic piece. Fiona being awesome and getting singed at by people. I needed a feel good piece for myself, found this song, and went crazy with it. I am usually a better writer than this.
Kudos: 3





	She is a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Mountains vs Machines- Hero
> 
> I needed a feel good piece and I wanted to celebrate how amazing Fiona is. And I wish I did better in writing this.
> 
> My version of songfiction is different compared to many. I'm cool with criticism, just don't be rude.

Fiona sits with her knees to her chest on the roof of the FAHC penthouse, she stares at the night sky, hugging her legs closer. The door opens and a familiar lanky man plops himself by him, pushing his shades up into his crazy hair, “What’s up, Fi?”

“Nothing.”

“Fiona.”

“Just an asshole henchman I castrated today. Just made an asshole misogynistic remark.”

“And you only castrated him?”

“I didn’t have more time.” 

Gavin laughs softly, “I could probably find him if you want.”

“Nah.”

“Okay.” A comfortable silence settles between us as he leans his shoulder against mine. A faint song interrupts our silence from Gavin’s phone, “ _You could be a hero. But here you are scared of your shadow looking at the stars._ ”

“What the fuck, Gav.”

The lanky man somehow stands up with grace and grins stupidly at his friend, he holds out his hand to her. She gives him a bitch face, but uncurls a little bit, not accepting his hand. He grins big before moving back and turning in a circle, the glowing rectangle in his pocket still singing, “ _When everybody runs you gotta stand tall, hit after hit, you can never fall. If the stars come crashing, you'll be the one to catch them don't let go._ ”

“Gavin stop, this is so bad!” Fiona complains, can’t keep the smirk off her face. He offers his hand again and she rolls her eyes but takes his hand and the lanky man somehow pulls her up without falling over himself. 

He continues to bellow, “ _You could be a hero, scream your name. When the world comes crashing down you'll take the pain. You could be a hero. You'll find a way, every battle led you closer to today. You could be a hero._ ” He spins Fiona and a dizzy spell hits her, causing her to fall back.

Back onto grass, not concrete like she expected. She hovers her hand over her face to block out the sun and notices that her normal bright yellow outfit has been replaced by a blue coat and navy gloves. A grey glove and a hand with a red feathered bracelet hand both appear above her, and she takes them both. Jack and Lindsay pull her up easily. Jack smiles at her, “ _You're almost there, but you've gotta keep fighting. Gotta stay prepared._ ” The previous music still continuing somehow in this new world. Jack gives her a tight, fatherly hug.

“ _You can't be afraid if you want to be great. Gotta give it all before it's too late. This is your moment. It's time for you to take it._ ” Lindsay says pulling Fiona into a crushing hug.

“Oh great, you two are also singing like dorks.” Fiona remarks, slowly pushing away from Lindsay so she can breathe.

“ _You could be a hero, scream your name. When the world comes crashing down, you'll take the pain. You could be a hero. You'll find a way. Every battle led you closer to today. You could be a hero!_ ” Lindsay and Jack spin her away like Gavin had before and the dizzy spell retakes her.

“Not again!” She falls, yet again, but doesn’t hit the grass and lands on the white couch in the office. She looks around confused, noticing she’s back to her normal fashionable self. Geoff is sitting near her, concern on his face as he looks at her. She looks from the concerned mustached man to the skinny lanky dark-haired boss, Trevor, who is crouched near her.

“You good? You kinda just fell there.” Trevor asks carefully.

“I should be.” Fiona says, unsteadily, glancing around for that stupid song to come back into play. And like a horrible author I am, the music starts up from Gavin’s computer, “Noooo!”

Geoff raises a brow and pulls himself up from the couch, “ _You could be a hero, Scream your name._ ”

Trevor stands up with a great push on his legs, “ _When the world comes crashing down you'll take the pain. You could be a hero; you'll find a way._ ”

The two smile at her, encouragingly, “ _Every battle led you closer to today, you could be a hero._ ” They put their hands on her shoulders.

“You know what? Fuck yeah I’m a hero, I’ll castrate anyone who says otherwise.” Fiona says proudly.

**Author's Note:**

> Fiona is my favorite AH member because she's unapologetically herself and I really want to be that, but I have too many things holding me back. I know Fiona will never read this, but ya know I like to bring tribute to her awesomeness. So thank you, Fiona.
> 
> I chose those specific AH members because I feel like they have the best chemistry with her, not saying the ones I didn't list don't. 
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading <3


End file.
